


Final Thoughts

by saphinias



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabbles, Epilogue, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphinias/pseuds/saphinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short 100 word (more or less) drabbles from the perspective of each of the main characters after their final battle. Light Zutara undertones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Thoughts

If anything happened to his sister, Sokka was going to kill Zuko.

In fact, he would kill the whole royal family, because it was  _their entire_   _fault_  they were in this mess to begin with.

Well…fixed mess now. But it was a mess a couple of minutes ago.

But anyway: he was going to kill Zuko if a single hair on Katara’s head had been singed.

And after he got done with the killing-Zuko business he would propose to Suki because he was feeling on top of the world right now so why the hell not?

The war was over.

* * *

Toph was feeling very blasé about her brush with death. Even by her standards she surprised herself with how unconcerned she felt.

She was not looking forward to riding the eel hound all the way to the Fire Nation royal palace with the complaining Fire Lord bouncing on the back. She toyed with the idea of knocking him out, but knew Aang wouldn’t let her get anywhere near him for fear of her ‘finishing the job’.

She wished she could kill that guy, she wished so much that Zuko didn’t have to deal with his father. The want to kill Ozai was certainly not ladylike, and the desire shouldn’t have come from a child like her.

But she didn’t care.

* * *

Suki felt  _great_.

Even being told her nickname attempts sucked couldn’t dampen  _her_  spirit. She had just lived through falling off an airship, and was completely exhilarated by adrenaline from her near miss with the Spirit World. She wanted to grab Sokka and kiss him, and would have except for she felt weird about it when the creepy ex-Fire Lord/Phoenix King - or whatever it was he called himself these days – was staring at her.

Suki  _really_ wished he would stop staring at her. It was creeping her out and bringing down her fantastic mood. She didn’t have her fans with her, a fact she lamented, but she could still give him a nice broken nose. It would go with his new ‘prison-for-life’ thing he would have going soon.

Before Aang even knew what was happening Suki’s fist flew and blood spurted from the until-seconds-ago aristocratic nose.

Suki felt fantastic again.

* * *

Aang was triumphant.

He had defeated the Fire Lord without killing him, when everyone said that he had to go against his teachings and mindlessly murder, he had found a way. He had proved to them all that he could be Aang  _and_ the Avatar. Nobody would question his authority on matters like these anymore!

But he seriously hoped there were no other matters quite like these. He’d had enough of matters like these for a lifetime.

Aang wonders if Katara is alright, and immediately mobilizes everyone so they can get to her as soon as possible. He had been told that she and Zuko were at the palace, contesting Azula’s claim to the throne.

Zuko becoming the Fire Lord was an odd thought. Odd, but not bad.

Things were going to get a lot better.

* * *

Ozai was  _super_  annoyed.

He had never been this annoyed in his entire life. Not even when his son had spoken to him so disrespectfully on the day of the eclipse.

His bending was  _supposedly_  taken away. Ha ha, great party trick, very flashy and impressive. But he knew about chi-blocking and he wasn’t about to let himself go completely insane over his temporary loss of bending. Once he got his bending back he would kill all of these stupid children who dared fight him and keep the Avatar alive but thoroughly tortured. Azula would help him get rid of him permanently.

Ozai leered at the teenage girl with the short hair.

Maybe he’d keep her around a bit.

* * *

The eel hound was  _not_  amused.

It was ready for a nice long nap when there had been suddenly lots of fire and crashes and explosions.

The eel hound did  _not_  just run as fast as it could just to start dodging pieces of shrapnel.

And now the four children wanted to saddle him with a prisoner and ride some more.

He better get a  _lot_  of time off after this nonsense.

* * *

Zuko felt weird.  _Really_  weird.

His chest felt like it had been used to cook on. Which was weird. Why wouldn’t Katara just use some wood and a pot?

He touched his chest. It was gooey.

Zuko giggled at using a word like  _gooey_.

 _Goooooooooey_.

His gooey chest made him tired.  _Really_  tired.

 _You should rest. A man needs his rest_.

Zuko smiled and closed his eyes; a cool blackness like Katara’s healing water encased him.

* * *

Katara was freaking out.

Freaking out was the understatement of the century really, but she couldn’t think of a more eloquent way to put it.

Zuko didn’t have a heartbeat. Zuko had giggled when she had first gotten over here.

That meant that his lightning burn was definitely fatal, because if he didn’t die from that then he would die from embarrassment.

Katara tried healing the surface wound, but that wouldn’t restart his heart.

_What do I do?  What do I do?_

Her training at the North Pole didn’t prepare her for this. It was common knowledge that Healers couldn’t heal things on the inside without the proper herbs.

Or bloodbending.

It was the only way, but there was no moon out tonight. She had to try.

She blacked out from the effort, but not before Zuko thanked her (because he was  _alive!_ ) and she thanked him.

 _Then_ she blacked out.

* * *

Azula’s worst nightmares were coming true right in front of her.

She was chained up by a water peasant - who his brother was no doubt in love with, her brother was still  _living_  – not part of the plan, her mother was standing in front of her telling her she deserved this because she was a monster – which meant she was going crazy.

Which proved Zuko right, which Azula hated more than anything. He’d always told her she was crazy, and he was right. She wished that stupid waterbender had been killed in a raid like she was supposed to be. If she had been then Zuko would never have betrayed her, or if he had he would be  _dead_.

When the waterbender fell on top of her brother she smirked – she had no idea what was in store for her with Zuko.

* * *

Appa was not impressed with the intelligence of the preachy waterbender or the solemn firebender who scowled far too much for one so young.

Appa hated fire; they knew that much even if they didn’t know all of what happened while he was gone. So who in their right minds would fly him into the Fire Nation Caldera to witness an Agni Kai during a comet that made fire  _bigger_?

Needless to say, Appa hightailed it outta there immediately after the unlikely pair got off.

Now he was flying back towards the Earth Kingdom – where there would be much less fire – and kept on the lookout for his very favorite person in the whole wide world.


End file.
